A fluorophosphate glass has been used as a glass having features such as low dispersibility and anomalous dispersibility for various applications including a glass for correction of chromatic aberration.
One example of such a fluorophosphate glass is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the glass disclosed in claim 1 of Patent Document 1, a lithium (Li) ingredient is introduced so as to obtain viscosity suitable for molding even when the glass temperature is decreased in order to decrease or prevent the occurrence of striae in the case of molding the molten glass, and in order to suppress an increase in glass transition temperature or liquid phase temperature, the amount of an aluminum (Al) ingredient is limited to 30 cation % or less.